Episode 52
is the 52nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover'' and the first episode of the second year. Summary Finral Roulacase is flirting with some cute girls when Yami Sukehiro, Asta, and Charmy Pappitson arrive. Yami tells Finral to make a portal to Kiten. Meanwhile, in Kiten, Yuno is going about against Broccos, one of the eight Shining Generals. Ragus offers to help but Brocco's wants Yuno for himself. Ragus asks Yuno if he can protect himself and the townspeople. He shoots lightning arrows at Yuno but Yuno uses his wind magic to send the attack right back at Ragus. Brocco's asks Ragus if he wants his help now. Ragus tells Brocco that Yuno is his. The two of them start to bicker over who gets to fight Yuno. General Lotus can't believe Yuno got so strong as he watches from the sidelines. Golden Dawn continues to fight against the Diamond Kingdom. Yagos uses his magical slime to trap and weaken other Magic Knights. Langris Vaude tells Yagos that his spells are useless against his own. He fires his spatial magic at him and destroys Yagos along with the building behind him. Lotus watches as vines begin to cover the buildings. He believes that William Vangeance is going to create a huge tree to protect the city. Lotus touches one of the vines and his power gets sucked in. Lotus tries to warn the other generals about this but they are too busy arguing over Yuno. Suddenly, Vangeance releases his magic and a great tree blooms in the middle of the city. As it does, it takes many of the enemy captive. Asta, Charmy, Yami, and Finral arrive in Kiten. They are in awe of the huge tree. Yami tells them that he's going to go talk to Vangeance while they help the townspeople. Finral is worried because Asta is hurt and Charmy is...drooling. Vangeance has taken out most, if not all, of the army. This upsets Ragus and Broccos. Meanwhile, Asta helps to direct people to safety with Charmy and Finral's help. Suddenly they look up into the sky and notice that Yuno is battling Ragus. Yuno beats him with a single blow. He lands next to Asta and notices that he's hurt. Yuno says that Asta has gotten stronger and Asta says that so has he. Both promise not to lose to each other. Mimosa Vermillion and Klaus Lunettes show up and are clearly worried about Asta's condition. Klaus tries to play it off and Mimosa worries that she's been too forward. Klaus and Mimosa leave to go help the others but Klaus tells Yuno to stay close to Asta since he can't fight. Broccos finds Vangeance up in the tree. Vangeance tells him to retreat but Broccos says never. Broccos attacks him and grabs Vangeance in his hands. But Vangeance releases a spell that creates another tree and traps him. Suddenly, Lotus appears from behind and is already attacking Vangeance when Yami steps between them and blocks his attack. Lotus recognizes Yami because he's fought him in the past but Yami fails to recognize him. Yami asks Lotus to surrender but instead Lotus retreats. Yami asks Vangeance if they can have a little chat now that they're alone. Yami tells him that he's going with his gut insticts and asks Vangeance to take off his mask. He believes that underneath is Licht. Fights *Yuno vs. Ragus *William Vangeance vs. Broccos Events *Invasion of Kiten Magic and Spells used Petit Clover : Charmy, dressed as a detective, shows off seven different outfits for her adoring fans: Wandering Charmy, Happi Coat Charmy, Happy Birthday Charmy, Lightning God Charmy, Alien Charmy, and Merlion Charmy. Asta is impressed but Yuno notes that there are only six transformations. The outfits are based on illustrations from the Extra Pages of Volume 9. Her detective outfit is from Volume 7. References Navigation